


Drunken Jealousy. DaiSuga

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Band Break Up, Band Fic, Bike, Bike Accident, Break Up, Break up sex, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Drunk Kissing, Drunk fights, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Jealousy, Kink Meme, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Pointless fights, Post-Break Up, Smut, daisuga smut, drunk, drunk arguments, drunken jealousy, iwaoi crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: Haikyuu band au where a few of them decided to drop volleyball and major in music in college.A couple months after a hard break up, Daichi is still moping around. At the bar, he unintentionally meets up with an old friend only to have his heart broken even further than it already was.Also contains some Iwaoi crack.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Drunken Jealousy. DaiSuga

Making his way to an open seat, Daichi pushed past a few dancing people. Sitting at the bar with a sigh, he flagged over the bartender. 

“What can I get you?” He asked with a friendly smile.

“Whiskey.. or anything strong, neat” Daichi replied returning a forced smile before his eyes went to scan the wall of alcohol. The bartender nodded his head before turning to make his drink.

“Bad day?” He asked as he returned with a glass of bourbon.

“Ha, yea uh.. something like that.” He replied taking a sip of the smooth drink. “Bad breakup” he finished.

“Ahh.. well she’s missing out.” The bartender replied before going over to help someone else.

“Yea I bet she is” he breathed out to himself as he brought the glass back to his lips. He felt his body tingle and loosen as he relaxed in his seat.

“Hey is this seat taken?” He heard a voice call from beside him. He turned his head to meet the eyes of Michimiya.

“Oh my god, Daichi, hi! I haven’t seen you in so long, how are you?” She asked as she pulled the other into a hug. The sad man had allowed her to embrace him, wrapping his arms around her small body.

“Yea it’s been quite a while hasn’t it? I’m- I’m good, how are you?” He lied through his teeth, but the giddy woman didn’t seem to notice. Sitting down beside him, they talked as he continued to drink his bourbon before a slight ringing could be heard from the stage. A band was setting up, but Daichi was to immersed in the conversation to even notice.

“This is a new song so we’re still working out the kinks, but we thought we’d give you guys a little sneak peak.” One of the members stated before the crowd cheered. ‘Must be a good band for everyone to already be cheering’ Daichi thought in the back of his head, but never turned to take a look.

Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

Memories flooded of his ex, of their breakup, how he had to leave everything behind after that. It had been a few months but the wound still felt brand new.

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
And just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts

It broke his heart hearing a song with such an accurate representation of his relationship. How the singers voice sounded just like the one he had lost.

“Can I buy you another drink?” Michimiya asked as she realized his glass was empty.

“Oh, no that’s..” he trailed off as he turned to make sure his assumptions were wrong, his whole world came crumbling before him. On the stage stood Suga, pouring his heart out for everyone to see. He had wrote a song about them, a song about him, about their break up, and that tore him up inside. Turning back to Michimiya, he immediately changed his mind. “That’s fine, let me buy alright?”

“Daich no, I can’t let you do that. My treat!” She replied, a generous smile on her face.

“Really, I’ll buy. What do you want?” He asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder as he called the bartender back over.

******************************************

“All I wanted was you.” Suga sang the last lyric as his voice broke, putting more feeling into the song than he intended as he caught a glimpse of the crowd. 

‘Daichi?’ He asked in his head as their eyes met. The man in question looked broken, just like Suga assumed he himself looked. The dark haired male turned around, that’s when the older male had noticed the woman beside the other. It was his childhood friend Michimiya, who he knew had a crush on younger male who seemed to be oblivious to her flirtatiousness for years.

The grey haired man grew a little mad as he saw the other throw an arm around her, laughing, having fun together. Having fun without him. Something the older boy couldn’t figure out how to do without the other. 

“Next song,” he called to his group. “Let’s skip to the heavy one.” all their eyes grew a little as they’re stares darted over to the brunette at the bar.

“You mean his song?” The new guitarist asked. He had been Daichi’s replacement when he left the band, left the band and left Sugawara.

It was a messy break up, lots of hurtful things were said on both sides, things that neither believed. The truth is they both still loved one another, but they were suffocating each other, and they couldn’t take it anymore. 

They were drowning, and Daichi decided he had to be the one to save them, to swim them up to the surface, the one to end things. 

The band didn’t take too well to their leader leaving, and it was hard to find a decent replacement guitarist. Daichi was an amazing player, a prodigy, there was never going to be someone as good as him. So they had to make do with the best they could find, and the best they could find happened to be yet another member of the old ‘pretty setter squad’ as the boy liked to call them.

The so called ‘pretty setter squad’ consisted of Oikawa, Akaashi, Kenma, Suga and Kageyama. A group that was formed seemingly out of no where back when they played volleyball in highschool.

In college, Suga, Daichi and surprisingly Oikawa all decided to major in music. They all used to dabble in the subject but never did they think they would end up here, in a band, a locally loved band at that. 

And never did Sugawara think he would be replacing Daichi with Oikawa, but he did what he had to do to keep him and his band together.

“The one Daichi wrote?” Oikawa rephrased as he realized the smaller male was lost in thought. 

“I- he didn’t write it.. He helped, I wrote most.” Suga stated stubbornly.

“Yea whatever,” Oikawa said rolling his eyes and stepping closer to the slightly older male. “You sure you’re ok to do this?” He asked quietly, placing his hand on the others shoulder and gauging his eyes intently.

Looking up they’re eyes caught, and he was pulled into a hug. Pulling back a bit to look the taller male in the eyes again he nodded. “I’m fine,” he whispered as he stepped back. “Thanks.” Oikawa nodded, walking back to his spot on the stage.

“Hey guys! Sorry for the little wait, we’ve..” the grey haired male looked back at the man across the club, a strange look on his face that the older male couldn’t decipher. “Uh, we’ve decided to play another new song. Well.. it’s not exactly new, we just haven’t played it yet. So.. I hope you guys like this one!” Suga said into the mic, getting the crowd hyped again.

******************************************

After about an hour the band had finished they’re set and left the stage.

“I can’t believe he played my.. our song.” Daichi sighed to himself as he finished his third glass of bourbon.

“One of the songs was yours?” Michimiya asked curiously.

“The second one.. me and suga, we wrote it together.” He drawled out, voice low.

“So..” afraid to ask she paused. “So, what happened there?” She spat out.

“Hm?”

“You, Sugawara, the Band.. why aren’t you playing with them tonight?” She asked not knowing what had happened.

“We broke up.” Daichi said plainly.

“The band?” She asked confused.

“The band, Me and Sugawara, everything I guess,” He replied. “It’s all over.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She said as some type hope flashed through her.

“Hey, my friend’s are here tonight, they seem to be just about ready to leave” she concluded, looking past the mans shoulder. “We have a dd, did you maybe want a ride?” She asked, voice a little too cheery.

“No no, I’m totally fine! You go have fun with your friends, if I had known you weren’t here alone I would have never stolen you this long.” He replied rejecting her offer.

“Oh,” her voice a little dejected. “Well, if you change your mind in the next couple of minutes, I’ll be over there.” She chirped before hopping off her chair and fixing herself up. 

“I think I’m actually going to stay here a little longer.”

“Oh ok.. Yea that’s fine, get home safe ok?”

“Yea, you too Michimiya.” 

“Ok well..” she seemed to almost be waiting for something. “Bye Daichi.”

“Bye.” He said as she pulled him into a small hug. She kissed his cheek before making her way to her friends.

“Another, neat” he called as the bartender walked past him. As he finished his forth drink he was feeling a sudden urge to use the bathroom. Stumbling his way past other equally as drunk people.

As he washed his hands after using the bathroom, he saw one of the stalls open in the mirror, a man wiping his eyes coming out.

“Suga?” He slurred out, turning to meet the others gaze. The grey haired mans eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious he had been crying.

“Oh.. Daichi, uh hi.” He said as he put his head down to try and hide his face. The slightly younger male stepped closer, lifting the others chin to study him.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi stupidly asked, and other just laughed at him. “What?” 

“Are you drunk?” The smaller male asked as he examined the other as well.

“No..” 

“Yes, yes you are.” 

“No I’m not” Daichi repeated as he slightly stumbled back.

“Yes you are, I can smell it on your breath and you can barely stand.” Suga almost scolded the other. “How are you getting home?” He continued. They may have had a messy break up, but he still cared for his ex, and wanted to make sure he was safe.

“I’ll find a way, don’t worry about me. Go hang out with Oikawa or whatever.” The drunk man slurred passive aggressively.

“What?”

“You’re dating now aren’t you? Go find Oikawa.” 

“Daichi no I-“ Suga stopped himself, realizing there was no point in correcting the other. Sure the two had gotten closer after high school, but they weren’t dating, they were more like best friends. And much to Daichi’s displeasure, the two ex-setters only seemed to get closer after he and suga broke up. “I just want to make sure you’re getting home safe, let me drive you.”

“Who’s gonna bring Oikawa home?” Daichi challenged.

“Stop worrying about Tōru, we’re talking about you right now.” 

“Oh.. so it’s Tōru now huh?” He said as his drunken anger only grew.

“Ok, I’m taking you home, co-“

“NO! I- I can.. I can get home myself.. I don’t, need you!” Daichi yelled as he stumbled his way to the door.

“Daichi..” Suga called is a pleading tone as the other walked out the door.

Going to follow after him, the older male didn’t have to look far as the other had passed out right in front of the door.

“Ugh.. you’re such an idiot.” He complained to himself as he bent down to help the drunken man off cold of the floor.

******************************************

Some way along the drive, Daichi had woken up.

“Suga?? What are you doing here?.. no, what am I doing here?” He corrected as he realized he was in the others car.

“You passed out at the club, so I’m bringing you home” he replied nonchalantly.

“Passed out?”

“Yea, you were getting mad over nothing, and then you just passed out.” Suga elaborated as he pulled into the others drive way. “Here.” He said as he passed him a bottle of water. “Try to sober up before going to bed.”

“Thanks..” Daichi stepped out the car and immediately tripped over the curb.

“Are you ok?” Suga asked as he got out of the car to help the younger man.

“Yea I- I’m fine” he stuttered out as a blush formed over his cheeks.

“I’ll help you upstairs.” The grey haired male called as he locked his car and wrapped an arm around the other.

******************************************

After helping Daichi into his apartment, Suga sent him to get changed as he looked for Tylenol. Finding a bottle in the bathroom cabinet, he made his way to the other’s bedroom. 

Knocking on the door, he heard no response so he slowly opened the door. Peeking inside, he finds the drunk male laying under his blanket, panting.

“Daichi, if you’re hot, take the blanket off!” He called as he stepped into the room. 

“But it’s cold without it..” the younger male reasoned. Sighing, Suga made his way to the closest, pulling a smaller sheet out.

“Take it off,” he said pulling the blanket away from the sweating man. His eyes dart down to the shirtless males abs, glistening in the low light from the window. 

Shaking his head he threw the sheet over the other.

“Take some Tylenol before you sleep.” He told the brunette as he started to get comfortable. Sitting up, he looked to the man holding up a glass of warm water and two tablets. Too tired to move his arms he just opened his mouth, earning a giggle from the older male as he popped one tablet at a time into the others mouth.

Once he finished the water Suga put the glass down on the nightstand. Looking back, he caught the younger mans gaze.

“You have some-“ his hand moves of its own accord to the others mouth “water..” he finished, eyes lost in the others.

Daichi pulled the other closer, attaching their lips as he dragged Suga onto the bed. 

“Daichi-“ the grey haired man tried to call. The brunette kissed down the others neck, sucking on his sweet spot and leaving a hickey on the moaning male. Sugawara pulled away, pushing the other back as he trapped his hands against the bed. 

“Daichi,” he panted out. “You’re drunk”

“That doesn’t matter..”

“Yes it does Daichi. I’m not taking advantage of you, drunk and vulnerable.” He said as he pushed off the bed and made his way towards the door.

“Suga.” Daichi breathed out.

“Yea?” He answered turning around.

“Stay?” Sugawara looked at the other, debating on whether it was a good idea or not. “I won’t do anything, I promise.” And that’s all he needed to hear, he completely trusted the younger mans word. Nodding his head, he made his way back to the bed.

******************************************

Suga stirred in his sleep as light from the slightly opened curtain shined on his face. Cracking his eyes open, he turned to his side to see Daichi still asleep beside him. A small smile formed on his face as he looked at the boy, peaceful breaths leaving his mouth. Brown locks of hair glowing in the light, tan skin flexing in the sun as he wrapped his arm tighter around the smaller males waist. The way they fit against each other just felt so natural.

Suga lifted his hand to play in the brunettes hair, but shied away as he heard his phone vibrate. Reaching back, he unlocked it to see who was texting. Daichi woke up as he heard the dinging of the others phone.

“Morning” he called, voice raspy and breathy as he nuzzled into the older males shoulder, hiding from the light. Suga’s breath caught in his throat as the other pulled him even closer.

“Morning.” He forced out.

“Who is that?” Daichi asked as the others phone was still blowing up with messages. 

“Uh.. To- it’s Oikawa.” He stated, not loving the way the other stilled beneath him.

“Oikawa?” He asked pushing back. “What does he want?”

“He’s just wondering where I went last night.” 

“Why does he care?” Daichi asked as he sat up. “Oh yea.. you’re dating now right?” 

“Daichi..”

“No no, it’s fine.” He says as he gets off the bed and made his way to the closet. “You said you just wanted to make sure I got home safe right? Well I’m here.. you can go now.” He said in a harsh tone as he grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. 

“If you want to change you can borrow something. Im going to go shower, you know you’re way out.” Daichi called behind his shoulder as he slammed the bathroom door behind him. 

Turning on the fan and water so Suga couldn’t hear him, the younger man slid down the door, immediately breaking down. ‘Fuck!’ He whisper-yells to himself as memories of the night before floods his head.

He remembered the way Oikawa touched and looked at Suga, and the smaller male allowed it, pulled him closer even.Daichi had known they had gotten closer after high school, but he wasn’t aware how close. And the fact that Oikawa wasn’t just the replacement in the band, but also in Suga’s heart, tore him ways he would never admit. 

Tugging at his hair he wiped a tear away before getting up, undressing and stepping into the shower.

******************************************

Daichi opened the bathroom, fully dressed as steam came out the door behind him. As he walked into his bedroom, his face immediately dropped.

“You’re still here.” He breathed out frowning at the grey haired man who still sat on his bed. 

“I am.”

“Why?” He asked, voice a more harsh than he intended it to be.

“We need to talk.” 

“Why don’t you go talk with Oikawa? He’s waiting for you right?”

“No, I’m not seeing Tōru.” Suga said as he stood up.

“Does he know that?” The taller male asked as he hung his towel.

“Obviously Daichi.. Can you just listen for a minute?” He called in a pleading voice.

“What?” 

“I miss you, the band misses you.”

“Yea well you guys don’t need me anymore right?” 

“What?” Suga asked confused.

“You guys have Oikawa now don’t you? Or are we calling him Tōru now?” He spat out pettily.

“Seriously? You left us. Left me! That’s the only reason why we had to get Oikawa, but that has nothing to do with us. I’m not seeing him and I never have!” Suga yelled frustrated with the younger males inability to listen to reason. “You remember last night?”

“You mean when he was all over you?” Daichi asked as he rolled his eyes.

“No.. when I took care of you, when you made me think you wanted to get back together, that you still loved me. What was that? Were you messing with me?” He almost screamed as tears ran down his face. 

“Suga,” the brunette called as his eyes and voice softened. 

“No it’s fine. I’ll leave, that’s what you want right?” He said as he wiped the tears off his face and grabbed his jacket, storming over to the door.

“Wait!” Daichi called as he ran after him, grabbing his arm. 

“Let go of me,” His was voice dangerously low, but the larger man didn’t listen.

“You wanted to get back together?” He asked, voice having what seemed to be a sliver a hope in it.

“Yes you idiot! I never stopped loving you, I thought I made that pretty obvious!” The older male yelled as he pulled his arm away. 

“Suga” 

“What!?-“ he asked as he turned back to the other man, who immediately pulled him into a kiss. The brunette wiped the others tears as he pulled back.

“I never stopped loving you either.” He said as the smaller man studied his eyes.

“Yea?” He breathed out.

“Ye-“ Suga cut him off as he pulled him back down into a kiss. He missed the larger males lips too much to be bothered to let him finish. Pushing him back into the room, the grey haired man wasted no time in pushing the other back onto the bed, straddling him.

“Are you, sure?” Daichi asked between kisses as the man atop him pulled off his shirt. 

“Mhm” Suga hummed in approval as his eyes took in the delicious site of the brunettes well kept body. His golden abs flexing as he moved to tug on the older males shirt. Looking up into hazel-brown eyes to search for any hesitation in the other. Finding none, he continued pulling the fabric over the grey haired males head.

“You’re so beautiful.” Daichi huffed out as his eyes darted all along the others lightly toned torso. Giggling, the smaller male brought another kiss to his lips. 

“I missed this too,” he confessed. The dark brown eyed man chuckled as he went to work his way down the others neck. “Mm, Daichi..” he moaned out grinding into his hips as the other nibbled at the fresh mark he had placed on the smaller male the night before.

“Get up on the bed” Sugawara instructed as he climbed off the younger male. Normally the other was in charge in the bedroom, but after not getting to see each other for a few months, the grey haired man was impatient. 

“Yes sir,” Daichi breathed out in a teasing tone, only giving a small smirk as he moved back to meet the head board. Blushing, Suga crawled after him, sitting atop his lap once again, pulling him into another deep kiss. 

The older male pried the others mouth open with his own, eagerly exploring every inch. 

“Fuck” he let out a groan as he pulled back.

“Who is it?” Daichi asked as the smaller boys phone started to ring. 

“It doesn’t matter, ignore it.” He rushed out as he started to kiss down the tan boys chest. Immediately the phone started ringing for a third time. 

“Ugh” Suga complained as Daichi stopped him, sitting up and reaching for the others phone.

“It’s Oikawa..”

“Seriously? What the hell does he want?” 

“I don’t know, he’s only calling..”

“Just ignore him.” Suga breathed out as he pushed the younger male back down onto the bed, taking his ear in between his teeth.

“Oh my fucking god,” they groaned out in unison as the phone started to ring again. Picking up the phone, he answered the call.

“What the fuck do you want Oikawa?” Daichi almost growled into the phone.

“Uh hi.. sorry to bug you, are you close to the person who owns this phone?” The person on the other end asked a little nervous due to Daichis harsh voice.

“Uhm.. who is this?” He asked a little confused. A couple minutes later Daichi was pulling the other off of him, a whine coming from the older males throat.

“What? Who was it?” 

“We have to go.” Is all the younger male said as he pulled his shirt on and threw another at the confused boy. 

“Why? What did they want?” The grey haired man asked, pulling the material over his head and clambering to his feet.

“There was some kind of accident.. I don’t know.”

******************************************

Daichi drove the two to the hospital as Suga sobbed in the passenger seat. Pulling into a parking spot he immediately ran into the building, the brunette close behind.

“Hi, I’m looking for Tōru Oikawa?” He rushed out as he was greeted by the secretary. 

“Ok, let me check.” She continued to click on her computer for a few seconds before looking back up at the pair. “He’s in room 243, he just got out of surgery so you can go see him.” She smiled sweetly and Suga once again broke down as the other walked him over to the elevator. 

“What happened to him?” He asked looking into the taller man’s eyes for answers. 

“I’m not sure, the guy was talking kind of fast.. but I don’t think he actually ever said what happened.” Daichi answered as he wiped the tears off his face. He hated seeing Suga cry, and as much as it made him seem like an asshole, he hated it even more when it was for Oikawa. 

“Oh my god.. she said surgery, what if he’s really hurt?” He asked as he pressed the button on the elevator multiple times, hoping it would go faster. “What if he dies?” Suga’s maternal side kicked in as they waited to reach the second floor. 

His pessimistic side always sacred Daichi, he was always a very positive and optimistic person, but when ever someone he cared about got hurt, he turned into a whole other person. 

*** One time when they were in high school, Kageyama had served a volleyball right into Hinata’s face, making the small orange haired boy black out for a couple minutes. Hinata was of course fine -he was used to it at that point- but Suga almost had a heart attack. 

He cried for a whole hour, beating on Kageyama for ‘almost killing his baby’. It was cute that he cared that much for the young middle blocker, but Kageyama’s arm was left with bruises for the next week. When Daichi asked Suga about it he just turned away saying “he deserved it.. did you not see Hinata’s eye?”. ***

As they walked into the room, they found Oikawa unconscious, face covered in bandages and gauze. 

“Oh my god, look at him,” Suga cried into the younger males chest.

“Suga?” Oikawa croaked out as he heard the familiar sobs.

“You’re awake! Don’t move! What happened!? Are you ok!? Do you want me to get you water!? No no, don’t speak! I- I’ll get you water” Suga stammered as he grabbed the pale mans hand. “Oh! Oh you’re cold! Here!” He pulled the blanket over his chest. “I’ll be right back!”

Leaving the room Suga walked around the halls in a panicked daze as he looked for a vending machine. Scanning the machine, he started crying harder when he realized there was no water left.

“What the fuck is happening,” he whispered to himself as he hit the vending machine. A hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. He whined as he was turned to meet the reddened eyes of Daichi. 

“Suga calm down.”

“How can I? What if he dies!? We don’t know what happened to him! And now there’s no water!” 

“What?” Daichi asked utterly confused.

“The water! It’s all gone!” Suga cried, wrapping his arms around the other. 

“Ok.. ok sit here,” Daichi said as he pulled the broken man to a bench. “I’ll go find some water, and we can go back to his room together, ‘kay?”

“Ok..”

******************************************

Walking to the elevator, Daichi decided to try another floor. The whole way there he was hating on himself. ‘Oikawa’s in the hospital and all I can fucking think about is how Suga’s reacting.’

He knew his jealousy when it came to the other guitarist was bad, but he hadn’t realized to what lengths it went. Suga would never lie to him, if he said nothing ever went on between them, then nothing did, and he knew that. But yet he still couldn’t control his boiling anger as the other ran around frantically while crying. 

Oikawa was his friend too, not as close as he and Suga of course, but he cared for the older male. But he couldn’t even be bothered to worry about his health right now, and he hated himself for it. 

Finally finding a vending machine with water, he saw a coffee station beside it and thanked the heavens. He wasn’t much of a morning coffee person, but he definitely needed one today. He thought about getting one for Suga, but opted to get him a water as well since the caffeine would only make him go into overdrive. 

Existing the elevator he found the older man exactly where he had left him. He was no longer crying, but looked angry and was on the phone.

“Fucking pick up.” He breathed into the phone as it continued to ring. 

“Hello?” Iwaizumis voice asked through the speaker. 

“Iwaizumi..” Suga called, voice threatening to break into tears again. 

“What’s up?” He asked a little concerned, but mostly confused.

“Uh.. Oikawa’s in the hospital” he whispered, hopping to soften the blow with a gentle voice.

“He’s what?” He voiced perplexed. 

“In the hospital..”

“Wha- is he ok?”

“I don’t know.. I just got a call a few hours ago saying he was unconscious and when they pressed redial on his phone it called me.” Much to Sugas surprise Iwaizumi started laughing. “Why are you laughing!?”

“I- he’s so dumb.. ok I’ll be there soon” he said between laughs before hanging up. 

“Who was that?” Daichi asked as he gave the smaller boy a water.

“Iwaizumi.. he was fucking laughing” 

“Really?”

“Yea, he said he was dumb, laughed, said he would be here soon then hung up”

“Wow” the brunette chuckled at the unbothered attitude of the male on the phone. 

“Don’t laugh!” Suga said slapping the larger boy. “Come on.”

They walked back to Oikawa’s hospital room to find him sitting up and looking around for something. 

“Tōru! You shouldn’t be moving so much! Drink the water.” Suga scolded as he grabbed said drink from Daichi’s hand and placed it in the others.

“Thanks.” He said in a nasally voice as he chugged half the bottle. 

“Are you ok?” Daichi asked as he sat in a chair off to the side.

“Yea I’m fine.” He replied in a sarcastic voice.

“What happened?” 

“Fucking Iwaizumi happened.”

“What?” Suga almost screamed. “Did he hit you? Is he abusing you? Do you want me to kill him? I can kill him you know.”

“No no, he..” he paused as he thought back to that afternoon.

“He what?”

“Hit me with a bike?” Oikawa chocked out as he laughed.

“HE RAN YOU OVER!?” Suga actually did scream this time, rushing over to the man and pulling his blanket off of him to check for broken bones. 

“Oh my god, no. Stop,” He laughed as Suga’s examination tickled him. “It was a bike, a bicycle, not a motorcycle, chill out.” Suga of course, did not let up, and kept checking his body. 

“Let him speak” Daichi’s jealous voice grumbled. The grey haired man glared at him, but still stopped his actions. 

“What happened?” He asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

“Uhh.. to make a long story short, I was teasing and bugging him, and he got annoyed and rode off on his bike, hitting me on his way.” 

“SO HE DID RUN YOU OVER!”

“No, after he bumped into me, I ended up stumbling back and tripping over the curb, and falling face first into the ground. I guess I passed out after that.” He concluded as he pointed to the bandages. “OH MY GOD, WHAT IF HE RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!?” He started to cry just as the doctor walked into the room. 

“Oh my, has the pain medication worn off already?” He asked as he looked up at the sobbing man. 

“Is my face broken!?”

“Huh? Uh.. well no, not necessarily.” The doctor stuttered out and he was caught off guard.

“Not necessarily?!” He sobbed even harder. 

“No, no! I’m sorry, what I meant is you fractured your nose.” He rephrased, clearing his throat.

“Is it.. crooked!?” He asked in shock.

“Uh no? It was just a minor fracture so we were able to reset it early. It will go back to normal after about a month of healing, you just have to take good care of it.” He said with a smile as he wrote something down on his clipboard.

“So he’s perfectly fine?” Suga asked as he turned to look at the doctor. 

“Yep, just has a few bruises, but those will go away as well.”

“Oh thank god!” Suga and Oikawa exhale at the same time. 

*knock knock*

The doctor opened the door to find a slightly out of breath Iwaizumi. 

“Is this.. Tōru Oikawa’s room?” He asked between small pants. 

“Uh yes it is, are you a friend or family?” 

“Unfortunately..” he sighed as he made his way into the room. “Oikawa are you-“ he paused as he saw the man on the hospital bed crying, immediately burst into tears of laughter. 

“Iwa-Chan don’t laugh at me!” Tōru whined as he made grabby hands at the older male. As he got close enough for the taller man to grab, he was pulled into a hug. “I hate you” he said as he snuggled into his chest. 

“Ok well.. you’re free to go at any time, just talk to the nurse and she’ll let you know how to take care of your nose and bruises and will help you sign out.” The doctor said as he left the room. 

******************************************

Suga and Daichi left Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the hospital after it was made obvious that the injured male was perfectly fine. 

“Are you ok?” Daichi asked as he unlocked his apartment door.

“Yea, I’m fine”

“You don’t seem fine.” He reasoned as he pushed the door open. 

“I just don’t like being interrupted.” Suga murmured behind the taller male.

“What?” Daichi asked as he turned to the grey haired male in confusion. The younger man was immediately pulled down to meet the others lips. 

“We were in the middle of something,” suga whispered against his lips. He let out a shriek and giggled as the other lifted him and wrapped his legs around him.

Closing the door with his foot and kicking off his shoes, Daichi carried the other to the bed, placing him down gently as the younger male laid between his thighs. 

He leaned back, taking in the view as he took the others shoes off and placed them on the floor. He took off both of their shirts and the smaller mans pants in swift motions as he licked his lips. 

Feeling shy under the brunettes hot gaze, Suga shut his legs as he looked away.

“Don’t just stare at me.” He shuddered, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Snickering, the other pried his legs apart, leaving butterfly kisses down the inside of his thigh. “Please, do something.” Suga whined as the younger boy continued to tease him.

“Mm? Like this?” Daichi asked, voice husky and a dark smirk on his face.

“Haa” The older male threw his head back in a moan as the other, in one swift motion, pulled his boxers off and popped the head of his cock into his warm mouth.

“Already so hard Suga? We haven’t even done anything yet.” Daichi teased as he pulled away before bobbing his head back down.

“Shit.. I’ve been like this since last night.” He called out in a forced voice.

“Hmm?” The younger male hummed around the others throbbing cock.

“Ahhh Daichi, please.” He moaned, not really asking for anything in particular.

Pushing all the way to the hilt, the brunette relaxed his jaw as the others cock hit the back of his throat. A few tears threatened to come out, but he still didn’t pull back. Taking a look at the grey haired man in a pleasured daze, almost being able to see his pants for air against the hot room, he moaned, pulling slightly back to take a deep breathe.

Loving irrumatio, Suga absentmindedly grabbed the others hair, shoving his head back down.

(AN: Irrumatio is a form of oral sex where a man thrust his penis into someone else's mouth, in contrast to Fellatio where the penis is being actively orally excited by a fellator.)

Suga’s grip was firm as he thrust his hips up to meet Daichi’s expectant mouth. The younger male had gotten used to the other harsh movements. The first couple of times it was still a shock to him, and he would gag whenever the older male seemingly out of nowhere took complete control. But after a while, he came to expect it from the other, came to like it, and his gag reflex even went down.

All Daichi had to do if he wanted to catch a breath was tap on the older males thigh. It was like their safe word during oral. And normally, by now he would have done so, but he was too into it to want to stop just yet. 

Hallowing his cheeks, he pulled his tongue back and forth as he played with the grey haired males balls.

“Fuck Daichi!” Suga almost screamed as his body began to convulse in pleasure. “Ahh! I- I’m cu-“ Before he could finish, the other pushed his hands off his head and bobbed down on his cock twice more before spurts of hot cum filled his mouth. Pulling back, Daichi gulped down the sticky, white fluid before licking the rest off his lips.

Suga had fallen back on the bed and was panting for dear life.

“That was amazing.” He breathed out as he pulled the other in for a kiss. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you before going so hard.” 

“No,” Daichi stopped to clear his throat. “It was fine, don’t worry. I liked it.” His throat hoarse and burning as his husky voice forced its way out to comfort the other.

“I still should have warned you.”

“Come on,” Daichi called as he scooted to the head of the bed, lifting the blanket. Suga gave him a suspicious look as he climbed under with him. “Let’s go to bed, it getting late.” He said as he kissed the others forehead.

“What?” Suga asked confused. “What about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Daichi-“

“Really, I’m fine. Tonight was about you.” Daichi said as he recalled how he had left the other, not even giving him a chance to talk. He just wanted to make it up to the other in the best way he knew how. “Wanna go out tomorrow?”

“Where?”

“I don’t know.. a date.” Daichi said as he peaked down to see the others face.

“I’d love to.” The smaller male responded with a smile as he pecked the other on the lips.

“Sing me a song?” 

“Yea ok, I’ll sing our song.” Suga smiled as he hummed the opening bars, softly singing the lyrics as he drew random shapes around the others chest.

“That was beautiful, just like you.” Daichi said as he pushed a piece of hair behind the older males ear. Blushing, Suga swatted at his arm.

“Are you coming back?”

“Huh?”

“The band. Are you coming back to the band.” Suga asked a little expectantly.

“Oh, uh.” Daichi scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know if I can do that.. I mean I left you guys at the worst time possible, how can I just come back after that?”

“We miss you Daichi. All of us, the band needs you.”

“What about Oikawa? Are you just gonna kick him out?” Daichi tried to find reason to not go back. He was scared of what his band mates might say about him. He had left them right before they were about to get a record label from their dream company, but he blew it. He couldn’t just come back, smiles and apologies after that. He had fucked then over, and he knew that.

“Who needs Oikawa anyways?” Suga said pulling the other out of his thoughts.

“What?” Daichi asked incredulously. “What are you talking about? You can’t just get rid of him. He’s your best friend, and he took care of you when I couldn’t. How could you just drop him like that?” 

“Daichi chill. I was joking, do I seem like the type to do that?” Suga chuckled at the others panicked state. “You may be much better than him at the guitar and in bed, but we can’t just get rid of him. He’s part of the band now.” He said as he looked the younger male in the eyes.

“Yea yo- I’m sorry what?” Daichi asked as he didn’t quite process what the other had said. “I’m better at what?”

“Guitar?” Suga asked confused.

“And..?”

“Oh, in bed?”

“...... Goodnight Sugawara.” He said as he pushed the other off his chest and turned his back to him, laying in his side.

“Oh come on Daichi, I was just playing!” Suga laughed as snaked his arm around the younger boys waist and placed a few kisses on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t do anything with him, plus, you know how in love he is with his ‘Iwa-Chan’. Even if I wanted to do something with him, It wouldn’t happen.” Suga reasoned with the boiling hot angered man.

“Whatever.”

“Don’t be such a baby Daichi, I haven’t even said anything about Michimiya.” The older male threatened.

“What about her?”

“You really are clueless.” He sighed. “But I love that about you, it’s quite cute really. But you’re going to need to turn her down. You haven’t necessarily been leading her on, but you also haven’t turned her away. You need to let her know you don’t feel the same way Daichi.”

“Huh?”

“She’s in love with you, you big idiot!” 

“What?”

“Ugh.. just go to sleep, we can talk about it another time.” Suga said as he pulled the others arm, forcing him back into his previous position so he could once again lay on his chest. “I love you.” He called as he drifted off.

Daichi pushed Sugas hair out of his eye before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me why this took me 2 weeks to write? Anyways, the writing prompt from a friend was;
> 
> “Make a Band AU about DaiSuga. Make them broken up and Daichi sees him at the bar singing ‘All I wanted was you by Paramore’ since he’s there for a gig. Daichi gets all heart broken, they meet in the restroom and then wa baam”
> 
> And while I liked this prompt, I had to change up a few things to make it better fit DaiSuga. So technically, it was supposed to end in the bathroom, but after thinking about it, Suga isn’t really the type to sleep with someone he’s broken up with while they’re drunk and he’s completely sober. 
> 
> Making Oikawa come between them was kind of an accident, but once it started to form the rest of the story, I decided to continue along with it. I was originally going to make the replacement guitarist a no name character but soon realized he would fit perfectly there.
> 
> Now.. the whole ‘getting interrupted and having to go to the hospital’ scene was all to mess with another friend lmao. I jokingly said I would make Daichi Yandere and have him kill Oikawa, and she did not take well to that, so I kept teasing her about it and decided I would put a little scare for her in the story. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed my first time writing a slight angst. I mean I’ve literally never even been in a relationship, so this is probably completely inaccurate to real life, but let’s pretend it is, ok? 
> 
> Leave Kudos so I know you liked, and comments to tell me what I can try fixing or getting better at!


End file.
